


Kiss Kiss Fall in Love

by pinkevilbob



Series: Pinkevilbob's Widojest Week 2020 [4]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Widojest Week, shojo manga high school romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:54:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25161202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkevilbob/pseuds/pinkevilbob
Summary: Caleb's day had not gone at all the way he had expected. He had expected to have a quiet day of school, talk a little with Nott, and then go home. Instead he found himself flat on his back with a girl on top of him.
Relationships: Jester Lavorre/Caleb Widogast
Series: Pinkevilbob's Widojest Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1818220
Comments: 8
Kudos: 31
Collections: Widojest Week 2020





	Kiss Kiss Fall in Love

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so it's Paint/Soot Covered Fingers prompt and gotta admit, I reference the prompt in one sentence and that counts. Lin in the Widojest discord came up with a high school shojo romance idea and I had to write it.

Caleb's day had not gone at all the way he had expected. He had expected to have a quiet day of school, talk a little with Nott, and then go home. Instead he found himself flat on his back with a girl on top of him.

A very pretty girl to be precise. Her hair was blue and curled. Little patches and designs covered her school uniform. She leaned in close to Caleb's face. "Are you dead?"

"Nein, I am very much still alive," Caleb said. "Despite you crashing into me."

"It wasn't on purpose." She puffed her cheeks out in an adorable pout.

Caleb stared at her. She was impossibly cute. "That is a relief. Are you okay?"

The girl jumped up. "Yep!" She leaned down and offered Caleb a hand. Her fingertips were stained in all sorts of colors. Much better than his soot colored ones. "You?"

"Ja, I'm fine." He ignored her hand and clambered up awkward by himself.

"Great! I'm Jester."

He stared at her for a moment before realizing that she was telling him her name. "Caleb. Caleb Widogast."

Jester grinned brightly at him. "It's nice to meet you, Cay-leb!" She drew out the first syllable of his name long. "Are you on your way to a club?"

"Nein," Caleb said, shaking his head. "I'm not in a club."

Her eyes grew wide. "You're not!? Ohmigosh, then you have to join the art club!"

"I'm exempt from joining a club," Caleb said. His return to school was a complicated one, so he was grateful for the exemption.

"Oh." Jester's excitement visibly deflated. "But you could if you wanted to?"

Caleb shrugged. "I suppose so, but I have no interest in joining one."

Jester frowned. "Maybe you haven't found the right one yet."

"I'm not really a club person."

"But clubs are super fun! You get to hang out and play with your friends." Jester twisted and fiddled with her hair. "You should totally give the art club a chance."

Caleb stepped back. "No thanks."

She grabbed his hand. "Come on I'll show yo-"

"LET GO OF ME!" He pulled back his hand as quickly as he could. Jester stared at him. "Sorry," he mumbled.

Jester stared down at the floor. "It's okay. I shouldn't have done that."

He turned away. "I'm not ... comfortable with being touched. You didn't know."

An awkward silence hung over them. Caleb was being foolish. Most people were perfectly fine with being touched, especially by such a pretty girl .But not him.

"I'll just leave you alone then," Jester said.

"Wait!" Caleb blurted out. She stared at him and he could feel his cheeks growing hot. "I mean, maybe you could show me your club room."

Jester bounced on her tiptoes. "You really want to see it?"

"Ja. I won't be joining, but I'd still like to see."

"Oh man, you are going to be so impressed." Jester skipped down the hall leading the way down the hall.

Caleb stopped at the art classroom where the art club was.

"Oh no, not that one," Jester said.

"But I thought that you were in the art club?"

She shook her head. "Yeah, but not that one."

"There's another one?" Caleb asked. He had never been interested in clubs, but he thought he knew all the basic ones.

Jester grinned. "Yep, the Arts and Pranks Club! Which is the best club."

Caleb smirked at this. "You probably don't say that to the other clubs."

"No, I tell them that all the time," Jester said with a shrug. "Why wouldn't I?"

"Some clubs might find it-" Caleb started to say, but Jester's big eyes stopped him. "Never mind."

Skipping, Jester continued down the hall and then down the stairs to a part of the school that Caleb thought had been closed. Soot and smoke damage stained the walls.

Dread filled Caleb. "I thought that they no longer used this hall." His heart hammered in his throat.

"Technically, they don't, but there's no other place for us to go and none of the rooms are locked," Jester said.

Caleb stopped. "It's not safe here. You shouldn't go in there."

"I go in there all the time," Jester said, "and the Traveler says it's fine." Caleb had heard of the mysterious new teacher, but not of anyone that had actually met him. For a little while, Caleb was starting to question if he was actually real.

"It's not fine." Caleb backed away from the corridor. "I'm not going back there."

"Okay. You don't have to," Jester said softly.

He stared at her. "I don't?" Up until then she was fairly pushy.

Jester shook her head. "You don't. See that's why the Pranks and Art Club is so great. We can have meetings anywhere we'd like. We'll have it outside."

"What about the other members?" Caleb asked.

"What other members?"

Caleb paused. That explained why she was so excited about the idea of Caleb possibly joining her club. "So it's a club of one?"

"Yeah! I mean the Traveler, Mr. Artagan, sometimes hangs out during meetings, but not always," Jester said.

"So it's not lonely?" Caleb asked.

She hesitated. "Yeah, it's great." But it didn't sound great.

"Ah, that's good." Caleb rubbed his arm. "Maybe I'll join after all." Something about leaving Jester all alone didn’t sit right with him.

Jester stared at him. "Really?"

He nodded. "Ja. I, I think I could do with an extracurricular activity."

"Oh man, Caleb, you just picked the best one! You are going to have the best time!" Jester beamed up at him.

Normally Caleb would doubt that, but looking at Jester, he felt differently. "Ja, I think I will."


End file.
